ABW (Asspies Barley Wrestling)
ABW is a Tournament created by the likes of TY and Druox The Shredder. The First Anuual Tournament took place on 3 Different dates. With Round 1 being on June 25 2010 Round 2 being on July 16th 2010 and Round 3 being on August 8th, 2010. (BUT WAS POSTPONED DUE TO TY BEING ILL) The New Date was August 20th, 2010. The 2nd Annual Tournament is over. The asspies in the tournament came in many different flavors. There was a mixture of CAW people asspies, and internet/youtube asspies. Before ABW there was a "mock" or "dress rehersal" type tournament called "re-TARD" re-TARD was sadly never completed because of youtube flagging from the asspies. (Such as Segacamp, and Videoguy18.) In Round 2 Of ABW, Kyle6000 (Now called Matt4000) got ran over by someone in the parking lot. He advanced to Round 3, but was unable to compete in the final match due to his doctor saying no. Kyle6000 suprised everyone when he made a run in, but was unsuscessful. :( TY made a moderator on his youtube page in September for people to vote for the next date for The 2nd ABW Tournament. People voted and The 2nd Annual ABW Tournament will take place May-July. In April, the people in ABW 2011 was reveled. There is 8 entrys. and some people had a mini video. these videos was posted on TY's Youtube. Drp1zza had a video but he took it down for copyright. From November 2010 to Jan. 1st 2011, People on youtube suggested asspies that they would like to see in ABW. Most of these asspies was in the ABW Rumble. In ABW There is a "No BYE Rule." Where If there is a draw, wrestlers don't get a BYE instead they get a suprise opponent in the next round. First Annual ABW Tournament. Round 1: June 25th *'Sheenamarie Defeated Hottie32' (6:12) *Sheenamarie won by count-out *'Chris Chan Defeated Coppercab' (6:26) *Chris Chan won by pinfall. *'Kyle6000 Defeated Xtremetony' (6:06) *Kyle6000 won by pinfall. *'Mercurius Defeated drp1zza' (6:14) *Mercurius won by Submission. *'Segacamp Defeated Videoguy18' (4:00) *Segacamp won by pinfall * Bob Ross (thesuperdingos) Defeated Dan Dan (5:33) *Bob Ross won by pinfall. Round 2: July 16th *'Chris Chan Defeated Sheenamarie' (6:43) *Chris Chan won by Pin/Rape *'Kyle6000 Defeated Mercurius' (5:25) *Kyle6000 Won by Pin *'Segacamp Defeated Bob Ross (thesuperdingos)' (5:42) *Segacamp Won by Pin. MAIN EVENT August 20th, 2010 Due to Kyle6000 not being able to compete Chris Chan and Segacamp fought in the big ass cage. Right when Segacamp threw Chris Chan off the cage, Kyle6000 appered! only to lose to Segacamp in the Ring. *'Segacamp Def. Kyle6000 & Chris Chan.' (12:04) *Match was orinigally Segacamp vs. Chris Chan, Chris Chan fell off the cage, and Kyle6000 entered the match *Segacamp Won by Pinning Kyle6000 Winner and 1st annual ABW Champion: '''SEGACAMP. The ABW Rumble. In December, TY announced the ABW Rumble. No date is set for the ABW rumble. The winner of the rumble will be the first asspie confirmed for The 2nd Annual ABW Tournament which will start up in May. The ABW Rumble will be released possibly this February. Most of the people who suggested asspies from November 2010 to Jan. 1st 2011 will be in this. On Feb. 27th The ABW Rumble was posted. Segacamp was elimanated in the rumble but someone who looked simular to him entered the ring wearing a mask. He ended up winning the ABW rumble. The man was interviewed after the match and it was known that he is Mike Campbell '''Winner of The ABW Rumble: Mike Campbell On January 1st, The 2nd ABW Rumble took place. It was the first CAW show of 2012. Reymon14 won the Rumble and will get a BYE in round 1 of the 3rd annual ABW Tournament. Winner of The 2nd ABW Rumble: Reymon14 The 2nd Annual ABW Tournament. The 2nd annual ABW Tournament will take place with Round 1 on May 21st, 2011 Round 2 on June 19th, 2011 and the Final Round on July 4th, 2011 (Note: Dates are Subject to Change if necessary) TY will be using Smackdown vs. RAW 2011 for the Tournament. Round 1 will be a normal match, Round 2 will be in TLC matches, and Round 3 will be The Big Ass Cage Match On The 2nd ABW Tournament. There will be no CAW Asspies (Besides drp1zza) There will only be Internet/Youtube asspies. the reason for this, is because people who mostly watched ABW didn't care or didn't know much about them. TY announced the second annual tournament in November 2010. Segacamp (the winner of the first ABW) saw it and raged. Round 2 takes place on Fathers Day, and Round 3 will take place in Iraq. thumb|left|416px|Here is a video of him being mad at ABW 2! It later came to his attention that if Mike Campbell wins the 2nd annual ABW tournament the charade of him being an asspie will be over. THE TOURNAMENT BRACKETS FOR THE 2ND ANNUAL ABW TOURNAMENT 330px Round 1: May 21st, 2011 *'Mike Campbell Defeated Ray William Johnson (5:15)' *Mike Campbell Won via Pinfall *'Jessi Slaughter's Father Defeated David Tanny (4:00)' *Jessi Slaughter's Father Won Via Pinfall *Jessi Slaughter got involved and help his dad win *'Drp1zza Draw Reymon14 (5:33)' *Double Count-Out *'Chris Chan Defeated Rina Chan (5:29)' *Chris Chan won by Count-Out. Due to the draw in the Drp1zza vs. Reymon14 match. The no BYE rule went into place. Chris Chan demanded after his match to find out who he is facing in Round 2. The suprise opponent was his father Bob Chandler. Every Match in Round 2 are TLC matches. High above the ring is a breifcase and in the breifcase holds a contract which will put you in the finals in ABW, Round 2: June 19th, 2011 Every Match is a TLC match. *'Mike Campbell vs. Jessi Slaughter's Father' (13:58) Jessi Slaughter's Father Won. Etanthe3rd interfered and cost Mike Campbell the match, after the match, Chris Chan ran over Jessi Slaughter with a monster truck and Mike Campbell died after getting chokeslammed to hell. *'Chris Chan vs. Bob Chandler.' (14:16) Chris Chan Won. Jessi' Slaughter's Father after the match stole the sonichu necklice Final Round July 4th 2011 There was a contract signing. it said if Segacamp won his match vs. Etanthe3rd that combusting herpes would be shut down forever and etanthe3rd would be the king of asspies. If Segacamp loses he is the king of asspies forever and he cant change it, TY cant change it, nobody can change it. *'The 2nd Annual ABW Championship Match (13:00)' *Chris Chan vs. Jessi Slaughter's Father Chris Chan won via Pinfall The 2nd Annual ABW Tournament Winner: Chris Chan *'King of Asspies (Loser is King of Asspies Forever) (6:00)' *EtanThe3rd vs. Segacamp EtanThe3rd wins by Pin. TY interfered. Category:CAW Leagues